The Boy With Sapphire Eyes
by Alice Nagata
Summary: One day, Amu is walking home from school and is attacked by 2 Easter goons. However, she is saved by a mysterious boy with jet black hair and sapphire eyes. Who is this boy and what will happen when Amu finds out his real identity. UPDATED!
1. Pre Chapter!

Hey minna!

So I've been thinking a lot about writing this fanfic, so finally I decided it was time to write it! I know that now I'll have two fanfics going, but for The Rivalry On The Island, I honestly don't know how it's going to end or what's going to happen in the middle. However for this story, I know what the ending'll be and exactly what I want, so this story might have faster updates. So enough chit-chat let's get on with!

The Boy With Sapphire Eyes

Pre-chapter ~ Another Shugo Chara?

A now 14-year-old Tadase Hotori walked through the quiet streets to his house. He was depressed with tears slowly falling down from his deep violet red eyes. Usually Tadase didn't cry, unless it was for a very important reason. And this was one very important reason, or rather person, Amu Hinamori. He remembered every bit of what happened earlier and he couldn't get it out of his mind.

_Flashback ~ _

"_Minna! Minna! I have big news!" Amu yelled as she ran into the Royal Garden. It was a glorious sunny day with a cloud not in sight. The air was warm as the colorful flowers bloomed in the beautiful weather._

"_What is it, Amu-chan?" asked Tadase hoping that she would finally proclaim her love to him._

"_I got a call from Ikuto! He said he was coming back in a week!" Amu squealed in excitement. Just as she said that, Tadase's heart dropped into a black hole. He wanted Amu for himself and he wanted her to smile at him. But no, it was all for Ikuto. _

"_Ehhhhhhhhh!! No way! That means that Ikuto will be here for the Spring Dance!" Yaya said._

_The dance. He forgot to ask Amu. He was going to ask her on the way home, but it was already too late. Tadase stood up from his chair and everyone looked at him. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes so he looked down instead._

"_Th-That's great" he said with the little energy he had left in his body. Tadase began running to the xit of the Royal Garden until_

"_Tadase-kun wait!" Amu called to him._

"_What do you want? What do you want from a useless person like me, Hinamori-san!?" he yelled to her, But before she could respond, he ran out with Kiseki following him telling him to stop._

_End of Flashback ~_

"Tadase, you shouldn't have yelled at a lady like that," Kiseki said to Tadase.

"Who really cares anymore?" Tadase replied. "I can't do anything. I want to be cool and strong and I want to be able to help people. But apparently that's impossible." Tadase said as he neared his house.

"T-Tadase" Kiseki said with worry in his voice.

"I'm just some worthless kid who shouldn't even be a part of the guardians-" Tadase continued.

"Tadase, stop!" Kiseki yelled as his egg was soon closing in on him.

"-Let alone be the King's chair" Tdase said.

"TADASE HELP!!" Kiseki screamed as his egg closed around him.

"Kiseki! Oh no what have I done!" Tadase said as he began to cry again. But before he shedded a single tear, an egg appeared in front of him. It was different than any othe egg he had seen. It was a bright orange with two thin, black stripes in the middle. It also had fatter stripes of light blue, red, and green.

"No way. Another Shugo Chara!?" Tadase said as the egg began to glow and then hatch.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

So here is the introduction. This part was kind of a spoiler to the story, but still I decided to write it so the end would make more sense. Chapter 1 will be up soon so for now,

Ja Ne!, Alice-chan


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Well, this is where the story is actually supposed to start so you don't have to read the Pre-chapter unless you want spoilers for the end! Also, this chapter is a week from Tadase's outburst so that means that in the fid today is the day Ikuto's coming back. OK so let's get busy! (I just had to use a Pokémon quote, didn't I? :D)

The Boy With Sapphire Eyes

Chapter 1 ~ Wh-Who Are You?

A 14-year-old Amu walked very slowly to her middle school. She wore a white collared shirt with a sloppy yellow bow with a chocolate brown short-sleeved vest with yellow lining. Her skirt was also yellow with a thin strip of white near the bottom. Her shoes were black and she wore white socks that went up to her knees. Amu also had to wear a yellow bow in the side of her hair that she hated, so she put a brown X-clip with yellow lining in the center of the bow.

Amu couldn't sleep because of Tadase's outburst. Every day she would try to talk to him, but ended up being too scared to talk.

"Amu-chan, cheer up!" Ran said while shaking her cute pink pom-poms.

"Yeah today you get to see Ikuto" Miki added as she started to write something in her little sketchpad.

"Desu!" Su said while happily flying and enjoying the fresh air.

"You guys, I'm just not in the mood," Amu said to them harshly as she walked faster to the school. When Amu reached the school, she noticed something strange.

"Huh? Where did Ran, Miki, and Su run off to?" Amu said as she tried to find them. "What's this?" she said while pulling off a mini baby blue post-it off her shoulder.

_Amu,_

_While you were running off, Ran suddenly _

_felt ill so we brought her home. We think _

_that it'll be best if we stay with her the whole day._

_~Miki_

"Oh, well that's just great!" Amu said sarcastically as she continued to walk to her classroom.

"Oh crap it's Wednesday!" Amu said to herself while walking out of the school. And Wednesday meant "Ice Cream Day With Yaya." Amu wasn't in the mood because she wanted to talk to Tadase, because he was absent. Amu swiftly got past everyone and was about to run out the gates until…

"Amu-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Yaya yelled while running over to her with Rima.

"You know what today is right, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know today is Ice Cream Day, but I got tons of homework so I'm gonna have to split, sorry" Amu lied while walking off.

"BUT I WANT ICE CREAM AMU-CH—" Yaya was quickly cut ff by Rima who said

"Shut up Yaya. I'll get you ice cream instead," Rima said while walking off.

"Alright!" Yaya said in anticipation while she followed Rima.

"Finally, I got away from them" Amu said while breathing a sigh of relief. Amu wanted to get to Tadase's house ASAP so she saw a dark alleyway and thought it was a shortcut so went through. When Amu was halfway through the alleyway, se felt someone grab her and pick her up tightly.

"Hey what are you OW doing that OW hurts!!" Amu yelled at the person.

"Shut up, kid. We're bringing you to Easter." The goon said while another goon grabbed her legs.

"But maybe a little fun wouldn't hurt" Said the second goon as he began to pull up her skirt.

"Stop please!" Amu yelled. Then, she saw a ball of blue magic fly down from the sky, hitting the goons and knocking them out.

"Just what do you think you're doing to this girl?" Amu heard someone say. She looked up the roof of a building and saw a tall silhouette standing. He jumped down from a building and Amu got a better look of him. He was tall; around 6 feet and he had jet-black hair, and gorgeous sapphire blue eyes.

'_I've seen those eyes before, but where?' Amu thought._

He also wore a white T-shirt with an orange, red, and golden yellow plaid **(A/N When I say plaid, I mean like the Guardians' cape plaid if you get what I mean)** open shirt over the white shirt. He wore a pair of loose blue jeans and red sneakers.

He quickly picked her up bridal style and started to fly away with her.

"Hey what—What are you doing?" she asked the mysterious boy.

"Oh sorry, I didn't introduce myself," He said. His tone was very calming and it made her feel safe in his arms. E then gently put her down and they were on the rooftop of a house near Tadase's.

"My name is Ryou Nakamura," The boy said.

"Well my name is---" Amu began to say, but Ryou put a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry, I know everything about you, Amu Hinamori," he said. "Well I gotta go now, Ja Ne"

"W-Wait!" Amu said just as he was about to jump off the house.

"Nani?" He asked.

"First, can you stop talking in Japanese, and second, can you bring me down from here?" she asked.

"Ok Amu-chan" He said picking her up again and jumping off the rooftop of the house.

"Hey! When could you start calling me Amu-chan?!" Amu asked.

"Since now" He said before flying off.

"Just who is he?" Amu said while she stared at where he had flew to.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

So did you like this chappie? So now we have the introduction of plot! I hope you enjoyed, and as you know, please R & R. Until next time,

Ja Ne!, Alice-chan~


	3. Chapter 2

Hey minna! Ok so I guess some of you know who this mysterious boy is. I wont try to make it obvious, but if you get all the hints I'm going to throw later in the story, you'll find out who it is before he last chapter. So let's get on with it!

The Boy With Sapphire Eyes

Chapter 3 ~ Tadase Acts Weird

Amu ran to Tadase's house after her little incident with that Ryou guy. She rang the bell and when Tadase answered, she wanted to blurt everything out about what just happened, but she just had to resist.

"Oh, Hinamori-san" Tadase said as he opened the door just a crack with a tint of sadness in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I uhhh I ummm well" Amu said but she couldn't find the right words. "I uhh have some stuff I need to tell you about"

"Ok come on in then," Tadase said opening the door more. Once settled in Tadase's house, Amu was about to say something, but Tadase beat her to it.

"Listen I'm really sorry about last week" Tadase said.

"Wait what happened last week?" Amu asked confused. Then flashbacks of Tadase yelling came to her mind. "Oh right"

"I-I just…I don't know what happened that day and I'm sorry" Tadase said as a single tear fell from his violet red eyes.

"Ah, well it's ok! Everyone makes mistakes sometimes" Amu says trying to cheer him up.

"Hey you said there was something you wanted to talk about?" Tadase said looking at her.

"Oh yeah when I was going to your house, some guy—" Amu quickly stopped herself. She didn't want a replay of the week before.

"What did this guy do to you Hinamori-san" Tadase said with anger in his eyes.

"…" She stood speechless for a second wondering how to say what happened to Tadase.

"Well Tadase-kun, some guys from Easter tried attacking me, so he saved me" she forced out.

"What did this guy look like?" Tadase said, still sounding mad.

"Well he had black hair that was kinda messy and deep blue eyes," Amu continued. "And I believe his name was Ryou Nakamura or something like that"

"Oh, _him_" Tadase said.

"Tadase-kun you know him?!" Amu said shocked.

"Well I know him a little. Oh yeah he saw me before you cam over and told me to give you this" Tadase said while handing a light orange post-it to Amu. It said in fancy script:

_Amu-chan,_

_Meet me at the rooftop during lunchtime_

_~Ryou_

Amu read it and noticed that Tadase wasn't really upset like he was when she mentioned Ikuto.

"Well I've got to go now Tadase-kun" Amu said stuffing the note in her pocket and going to the front door.

"Make sure you come to the Guardians Meeting" Tadase said just as she reached for the door.

'Oh yeah I haven't been to any meetings lately' Amu thought

"And Tadase-kun," Amu said now facing him

"Yeah?" He asked

"Please don't tell anyone about Ryou until I'm ready to ok?"

"Ok, I promise I won't"

"Well, Seeya Tadase-kun!" Amu said as walked out

"Ok see you tomorrow, Amu-chan!" Tadase said cheerfully. When he said that, Amu took note of two things:

He was cheerful again for some reason and

He called her "Amu-chan" instead of the usual "Hinamori-san"

'Ok now this is really getting complicated' Amu thought as she began to walk home

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

Well, how was that? Yeah I know it was kinda short but I didn't want to have just Amu meet Ryou and then Amu goes to the rooftop the next day. Well you guys know the drill R & R. And until next time,

Ja Ne!, Alice-chan~


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys!! I've been getting lots of good reviews so I'm gonna continue on! So the middle part of the story is gonna get good, I can feel it! So let's go!

The Boy With Sapphire Eyes

Chapter 4 ~ A Kiss and Her Confusion

Once lunch break started, Amu ran straight up to rooftop as fast as she could. She opened the door and at first, she saw what was usually there.

Nothing. She stood there for a second, disappointed, but then heard,

"Hey Amu-chan! I'm over here!" She heard from on the other side of the school. Amu knew that voice. It was none other than

"Ryou-kun!" Amu said cheerfully as she ran to where he was sitting. He wore a different outfit this time. It was a grey blazer; white collared shirt, an emerald tie and loose grey pants.

"What's with the outfit?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'what's with the outfit?"" he asked. "It's my school uniform, what else?"

"Just drop it. So why are you all the way over here?" she asked.

"I dunno. I just like the view better from here than over there" he said while pointing to where Amu used to always look at the view.

"Oh, I get it now, it's a lot prettier, right?" Amu said. She looked at the view from the western wing instead of from the northern wing. There, she saw the city pretty far away instead of all the houses lined up on the streets below.

"Yeah, just like you" he said in a whisper.

"Wait, what!?!" Amu said obviously shocked.

"Oh did I say something?" he teased.

"I'm not sure, did you?" she said moving closer to him.

"Well, I'm not sure either" he said moving closer to her. Then, they were only a few inches from each other's faces.

'_What should I do?' _Amu asked herself. She began to tense up. She was nervous this time, truly nervous. _'Will he take my first kiss?'_ She stared into his eyes. His sapphire blue eyes. They looked like the ocean at night when the moon was out and the stars were shining brightly.

'_What should I do now? Kiss her?'_ Ryou thought. _'No way. I don't want to take her first kiss away from her'_ He also stared into her eyes for a few seconds. Her honey-lemon eyes. They reminded her of his favorite drink, lemon iced tea. They looked like the sand on the beach in the morning at dawn.

He began to move even closer, causing Amu to blush wildly and to feel even more nervous. But then, a small smile appeared on his face. That smile turned into laughter, as he backed away from her laughing his heart out.

"Ha ha ha ha. You actually thought something was gonna happen between us, didn't you?" he said while laughing even more. She felt relieved, but disappointed. _'Did I want him to take my first kiss from me?'_ She was about to yell at him, but then she busted into laughter as well.

Ding, dong, ding, dong…ding, dong, ding, dong

"Oh snap it's the bell! It's time for 5th period!" Amu yelled. "I gotta go now!" she yelled grabbing her bag and running to the door.

"Wait, Amu-chan" he said while grabbing her wrist. She turned around and asked him,

"W-What?" she was still stunned by the earlier event and she started getting nervous again as he walked up closer to her. And then, it happened. He planted a kiss, right on her cheek. He backed away and jumped off the building saying his motto,

"Ja Ne, Amu-chan"

She stood there for a second and placed a hand on her cheek. The cheek that he just kissed.

"He-He kissed me…on the cheek" she said as the rooftop door slammed opened.

"A-Am—I mean Hinamori-san" Tadase said while running up to her.

"T-Tadase-kun!" Amu said while turning around.

"Daijobu?" He asked. "Everyone was worried about you. They saw you didn't come to class and thought, that something happened to you." He explained as a blush rose on his face. He cared about her safety the most and didn't want anything to happen to such a fragile girl.

"Umm…" she stuttered. "I'm ok, Tadase-ku—" Amu said but was cut off by Tadase-kun who said,

"Lets go back to class then, Hinamori-san." He grabbed her hand, which made her blush too, but when he held her hand, something felt oddly familiar about it. As they ran down the stairs, Amu thought,

'_The way he holds my hand, it feels like the way—'_ but she cut herself off since they were already at class.

"Arigato, Tadase-kun for bringing Himamori-san back. Looks like you were dosing off now, weren't you" Mr. Nikaidou said. **(A/N Yeah somehow he's in Amu's middle school.)**

"Nikaidou-sensei" she said obviously ticked off by him calling her 'Himamori-san' for the about 50-bajillionth time now.

"Ok class, now turn to page 51 in you math textbooks…" Mr. Nikaidou said while starting the Math lesson.

"Hey Amu-chi, why haven't you been to any Guardian meetings in the last 2 days?" Yaya asked.

"Well you know, we've been having a lot of ummm homework these days…" Amu said trying to make up an excuse.

"No we haven't Amu. Nikaidou-sensei has been giving us a break, remember?" Rima said.

"Oh right. Yeah well uhh…" Amu said while trying to think of another excuse. She looked towards Tadase who nodded a little trying to ask her if she was ready to talk about her real problem. She quickly shook her head no, not wanting anyone to know about her and Ryou.

"Is there something going on between you two" Rima asked while looking at them simultaneously seeing the head movements between the two.

"N-Nothing at all, Rima" Amu said trying to keep her cool.

"Yeah, there's nothing honest, Mashiro-san" Tadase added on.

"WAHHHHHHHH THIS IS BORING!!!!!" Yaya yelled.

"Yaya-chan, calm down" Nagihiko said.

"I know what we can talk about!" Yaya said completely forgetting her melt down. She pulled out a paper that said '70% off **ALL** dresses in the store' "I found it in a magazine from my older cousin when she came over. The dresses there are really pretty so I was thinking we could get our dresses from there for the dance"

"Wow, Yaya. That's a really great idea!" Amu said. "Are you in for it, Rima?"

"Yeah, sure" Rima said expressionlessly.

"So we'll meet at 10 tomorrow, ok guys?" Amu asked.

"Yeah!" Yaya said excitingly

"Yeah, whatever" Rima said not really caring.

"Hey Hinamori-san, can I ask you something?" Tadase asked as they were walking home together.

"Sure, what is it?" she said.

"Well you see…"

"See what?" she asked in a worried tone

"Everyone else calls you either Amu-chan or Amu at school, so can I just call you Amu-chan?" he looked at the ground and he was very nervous.

'_She's probably gonna say no I bet'_ Tadase thought.

"Sure, Tadase-kun" she said with a smile.

"Really? Thanks, Amu-chan" he said. "Oh I got another note from Ryou today. He told me not to open it and to just give it to you in private."

"Oh, really?" she said. She grabbed the light orange post-it from Tadase. This tie, it said:

_Amu-chan~_

_Today was a lot of fun._

_Let's meet again on Sunday on the rooftop of the school_

_Love,_

_Ryou~_

'_Why didn't he say Saturday like most people would've' _She decided to not worry about it and instead focus on Tadase.

"Ok thanks, Tadase-kun for giving me the note" she said.

"No problem"

"Hey, I have something to ask you"

"What?" She looked deeply into his eyes. The shade of red-violet in his eyes was so deep that it looked like the deep red sky in the morning.

"…" She couldn't tell him what she wanted to say. Would it ruin their friendship? Or worse, would they not be friends at all? She had to be brave and tell him.

"Tadase-kun, why—"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Oooooooooohhhhhh cliffhanger!!!!!

Yeah this chappie was longer than usual because I wanted to make up for the previous one. Now here is where the dance starts getting its role in the story. It is VERY important to the ending so stay tuned. Also, if you haven't figured out by now who Ryou is, I'm either:

Mad that it's really obvious and that you couldn't get it =(

Or I am happy so that when you find out who he really is, it will leave a bigger impact on you! =D

Depending on my mood, usually I'm #2, but at times I'm #1. So until next time,

Ja Ne!, Alice-chan~


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!! So now I'm going to try to make these next chapters over 1,200 words each. So how does that sound? Great? Ok so let's get on with it:

The Boy With Sapphire Eyes

Chapter 4 ~ Dress Shopping and IKUTO?!?!

_Previously on The Boy With Sapphire Eyes…_

"Hey, I have something to ask you"

"What?" She looked deeply into his eyes. The shade of red-violet in his eyes was so deep that it looked like the deep red sky in the morning.

"…" She couldn't tell him what she wanted to say. Would it ruin their friendship? Or worse, would they not be friends at all? She had to be brave and tell him.

"Tadase-kun, why is it that you don't seem to envy Ryou or get mad at him whenever I say his name, unlike whenever I mention Ikuto." Amu said while looking at the ground.

'How could I ask him such a stupid question' Amu thought.

"Because I know that Ryou won't hurt you on purpose, unlike Ikuto" Tadase said. "Also, I've been friends with him since we were little so I know he's nothing like that thieving-cat."

"Tadase-kun, aren't you mad because well you still love me and you see me hanging out with him so much" Amu said but quickly covered her mouth after she realized what she said.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan, but—" Tadase said hoping that he wouldn't hurt her by the words that he was about to say.

"But what?" Amu said wanting to know what Tadase was going to say.

"N-Nandemonai" he said softly. **(A/N "Nandemonai" is a quote that is used a lot in the anime. It basically means, "Nothing" or "Never mind")**

"Tadase-kun…" she said in a worried tone.

"Just leave me alone!" he yelled while running down the street.

"Tadase-kun, what's going on?" Amu whispered with tears running down her cheeks as she looked at the path Tadase ran down.

"It's probably nothing, Amu-chan" Miki said trying to cheer Amu up.

"But if it was nothing, then Tadase-kun wouldn't have ran out like that" Amu said.

**~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~**

It was 10:12 on a Saturday morning. Amu was waiting for Yaya and Rima in the Plaza who were supposed to come 12 minutes earlier. She tried to forget what happened yesterday, but Tadase's words just lingered in her head.

"_Just leave me alone!" _

'_How can I leave you alone like this Tadase-kun' _Amu thought.

"Where are they?" Amu said trying to change the subject as she waited impatiently for her friends.

"Amu!" said Rima dragging along a half-awake half-asleep Yaya.

"What happened to her?" Amu asked pointing at the tired Yaya.

"I went to her house at 9:50 and she was still asleep. So I told her mom we were going to buy dresses for the dance at 10 and it took Yaya 15 minutes to get ready and now she's falling asleep again…" Rima said while looking at her friend.

"Here I know how to wake her up" Amu said slyly to Rima.

"Oh Yaya!!! We're gonna get ice-cream later so if you don't wake up you're not getting any!" Amu yelled to Yaya.

"ICE-CREAM!!!" Yaya yelled now fully awake. "Where is it? WHERE IS THE ICE-CREAM AMU-CHIIIII!!!!!" Yaya demanded.

"See I told you it would work" Amu whispered to Rima. "And Yaya we're getting ice-cream later"

"Fine" Yaya said giving in knowing that Amu would still get her ice-cream.

**~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~**

"I heard that Amu-chan is going out with her friends today" a boy on top of the Seiyo Middle School said to his Shugo Chara.

"Yeah I heard they were going to buy dresses for some dance," the Shugo Chara said. "And Ryou, why are we up here even though you invited Amu to come up here Sunday"

"It's peaceful up here." Ryou said. "But someday I'm going to have to tell her who I really am" he said sadly.

"Well yeah this isn't your real character, Ryou" Ryou's Shugo Chara said. "You know that you can't keep this up forever"

"Well then, I'm going to have to cherish every moment I have with her" Ryou said.

**~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~**

"How does this one look Amu-chi?" Yaya said while stepping out of the dressing room with a cute short carnation pink dress with puffy sleeves and the dress went up to her knees. It had a pretty red bow on the front, like the ones in her hair, and there was a red sash on her waist with a red bow on the back with a longer ribbon. And to top the whole outfit, Yaya also had some cute pink heels with red ribbons on the straps.

"It looks so kawaii on you, Yaya" Amu said. **(A/N You guys should know what kawaii means. And if you apparently somehow don't, kawaii means "cute")**

"Thanks, Amu-chi" Yaya said but quickly went over to Rima's dressing room. "What's taking Rima-tan so long? RIMA-TAN!!!!!!!" Yaya yelled banging on Rima's dressing room door.

"Hold on Yaya. I'm almost done" Rima said. "Ok here I go" Rima was wearing a short black dress that had sleeves on sides and spaghetti straps on top. It flared out near her knees and she wore black low heels and she had a big black bow in her hair with two large ribbons that went down her hair.

"It looks really good on you Rima!" Amu said.

"Hmmm it seems that Amu-chi hasn't tried on anything yet," Yaya said while looking at Rima.

"Yeah I wonder why" Rima said looking slyly back at Yaya. Suddenly, Rima and Yaya grabbed a bunch of dresses and began to corner Amu into a dressing room.

"Hey guys, I don't think this is a good idea…" Amu said nervously. Then suddenly, Rima opened the door, Yaya pushed Amu in with all the dresses, and Rima closed and locked the door. _From the outside._

"Ok very funny, now let me out," Amu said while attempting to open the door.

"No way. Not until we find your perfect dress" Yaya said.

"Fine" Amu said while starting to take her shirt off.

**~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~**

"Hey Ikuto, why are we back here-nya?" The mischievous black cat Shugo Chara asked his owner.

"Remember that promise I made to Amu last week" Ikuto said.

"Oh yeah now I remember-nya" Yoru said.

"She told me she'll be in this store," Ikuto said while pointing to a store called "Ocean Boutique Dress Shop"

**~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~**

Ryou was still sitting on the roof until a force of negative energy came over him.

"U-Usou!" Ryou said in shock. **(A/N I think that's how you spell usou. Anyways that means "No way" or "It can't be")** "Did you feel that Kaku?" Ryou asked.

"Yep I sure did" Kaku, Ryou's Shugo Chara said.

"C'mon we have to hurry before it's too late," Ryou said while starting to get off of the rooftop.

"No we don't" Kaku said. "He isn't being controlled by Easter anymore, so she'll be fine now"

"Ok" Ryou said giving in. _'But if he better not lay a finger on her'_

"Let's go home," Ryou said while jumping off the rooftop and beginning to fly away.

"Sure" Kaku said while flying after him.

**~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~**

"Ok how's this?" Amu said while stepping out in a light blue shimmery gown that went all the way down to the ground.

"No" Yaya and Rima said in unison.

Amu stepped back into the dressing room and in a few minutes later, she came back out.

"Ok this one?" Amu asked while this time in a strapless purple dress that went mid thigh. It was very revealing and Amu hoped that Rima and Yaya didn't approve.

"Way too short" Rima said,

"And way not Amu-chii" Yaya added.

'Thank goodness' Amu thought. As she walked back to the dressing room, she saw a familiar face in front of her stall.

"Ikuto?!" Amu said happily while running up to him. "Ikuto it's been such a long time" she said wile now sobbing in his chest.

"Yeah it has been Amu" Ikuto said while playing with her hair.

"It really has been a while now, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" a voice yelled. It was Tadase who was obviously ticked off. "What are you doing here!?" he demanded.

"I came back for Amu, why else?" Ikuto said. He picked her up and jumped out of the window.

"Matte!" Tadase yelled. (A/N Ok I'm really getting sick of these Author Notes. So matte if that's how you spell it means "Wait")

"Ikuto put me back down" Amu yelled.

"Why should I?" Ikuto said.

"Because!" Amu said getting annoyed as they flew over house-by-house.

"Ok I will" Ikuto said. "But under one condition" he said while a smirk grew on his face.

"What is it!" Amu demanded.

"You let me kiss you. On the lips" he said slyly.

'_No I won't let him do that, He can't take away my first kiss. He just cant!' _Amu thought.

"So what's it gonna be, Amu?" Ikuto asked. She was about to give in and say yes until she heard,

"AMU-CHAN!" Tadase yelled. He flew in close to them in his chara nari, Platinum Royale. "Give her back, Ikuto-niisan" Tadase said.

"It won't be that easy kiddy-king" Ikuto said while flying away faster.

"Fine if you won't give her back, then I'll force you to give her back" Tadase said. "HOLY CROWN!" And at that moment, Ikuto let go of Amu and jolted away, letting Amu get hit but Tadase's attack head on.

"Tadase-kun!" she yelled after being hit with the powerful magic.

"Amu-chan!" he yelled realizing what he had just done. But he couldn't save her now it was too late. Or was it?

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Yay! Another cliffhanger!!!

I bet you guys are starting to not like me anymore because of these cliffhangers. And this chappie had A LOT of clues about who Ryou really is. And about what Tadase was about to say in the beginning of the chapter, I'm gonna let you guys figure it out.

Just Kidding! I'll tell you soon 'kay? So until next time,

Ja Ne!, Alice-chan~


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Ok I have one important thing that I'm going to tell you now. Updates will become less frequent during October because I am getting PUMMELED with homework and projects. However, I think that I can get 1 chapter out every 1-2 weeks. So I have a huge GOMEN NASAI to say to everyone. So let's get on with it!

The Boy With Sapphire Eyes

Chapter 5 ~ I've Lost But I Still Have A Chance

_Previously on The Boy With Sapphire Eyes…_

"_Fine if you won't give her back, then I'll force you to give her back" Tadase said. "HOLY CROWN!" And at that moment, Ikuto let go of Amu and jolted away, letting Amu get hit but Tadase's attack head on._

"_Tadase-kun!" she yelled after being hit with the powerful magic._

"_Amu-chan!" he yelled realizing what he had just done. But he couldn't save her now it was too late. Or was it?_

"Ahhhhh!!" Amu yelled in a high-pitched voice as she began to fall.

"Amu-chan!" her charas yelled, chasing after her.

"Chara nari!" Ran screamed.

"I-I can't!" Amu yelled. So she fell down even further, with about 10 stories left. _'This is_ _it' _Amu thought_. 'This __is__ the end of my life' _She looked at the sky above her. It looked like Tadase was going after.

"Amu-chan!" he yelled.

She looked at him with a weary smile and then she shut her eyes as a single teardrop fell. Once she thought she hit the ground, she felt herself in someone's arms. 'W-Why do I feel so sleepy…' Amu thought as she fell unconscious in the savior's arms.

**~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~**

Tadase's POV **(A/N Generally I don't write in character POV, but it was necessary here)**

I saw her fall down to the ground. I couldn't bear to watch it. Hinamori Amu was falling to her death. As she got further and further away from me, I suddenly began to fly after her. If I was quick enough, I knew I could catch her and this whole thing would be Ikuto-niisan's fault and Amu could just forget about him.

"Amu-chan!" I yelled again. When I saw her eyes lock with mine, she gave me a small smile while her eyes were filled with despair. Tears flew above her, and the wind carried her hair everywhere. She closed her honey-lemon eyes and fell quicker now. I was so close to her and when I was about to reach out to her, I stopped.

In my horror I saw none other than Ikuto-niisan holding a now unconscious Amu-chan.

"You…You bastard! This was all planned, wasn't it!?" I yelled.

"What makes you say that?" he said with an evil smirk. "It was your fault she fell"

"No it wasn't! You—" I tried to say, but Ikuto-niisan cut me off;

"_I_ did nothing. _You_ attacked her" he said in slowly, in almost a whisper.

I remembered what had just happened with me attacking her by accident, her thinking she was gonna die, and now this. I was brought back to reality when Ikuto-niisan said,

"Get a life, kiddy king" as he flew away with Amu-chan still in his arms.

My chara nari became undone and I fell to my knees. I started to do something I swore to never do in Amu-chan's presence, cry. Tears fell from my eyes at full speed and they wouldn't stop.

"Tadase, get up. A king does not cry!" Kiseki said sternly.

"Yeah, and a king doesn't attack the people he loves" I snapped back in between sobs.

I got up, rubbed my eyes and started to walk home. My eyes were sore from all the crying, and as I was halfway to my house, I thought I felt a raindrop. And just my luck it started to pour heavily. I didn't have an umbrella with me, but I didn't care if my blonde hair got frizzy or if my clothes got soaked. I looked around and saw lots of couples sharing umbrellas and talking happily, almost as if there wasn't any rain at all falling down. I looked to the sky for advice, but all I saw was a dark, gray mess. As I neared my house, I looked through an alleyway that leaded to the other side of the street. I could've sworn I saw Amu-chan and Ikuto-niisan together under an umbrella holding hands. It couldn't be true what I just saw, it just couldn't.

"Tadaima" I said emotionlessly to my grandmother. **(A/N Again, I don't know if I got the right spelling, but if you watch lots of anime, then you'll know what 'tadaima' means. For those of you that don't know what it means, "tadaima" means "I'm home") **I crawled into bed, for I wasn't hungry for dinner at all.

"Was this…supposed to happen to me?" I said quietly to myself. "I don't think so"

"Stop questioning yourself, Tadase. You have to be strong, like a ki—" Kiseki said trying to cheer me up, but before he finished, I shot back,

"SHUT UP, KISEKI!! I'M NOT IN THE FREAKING MOOD RIGHT NOW! I KNOW I CAN'T BE A KING NO MATTER WHAT THE HELL I DO!!!!"

He went back in his egg without a sound and my other egg floated up and I heard a voice from it.

"Geez Tadase! Yelling at people is so not cool" he said.

"Go away I don't want to talk" I said rolling over to face the other way.

"Stop being arrogant, and tell that Amu girl you're sorry for what you did!" he said again.

"It's too late, so I can't do anything now. So urusai!" I yelled again. **(A/N 'Urusai' is an easy word and I say it like everyday in school to my friends. Anyways, "urusai" means, "Shut up" or "Be quiet")**

I fell asleep thinking, _'I still have one chance left, But will that do it?'_

End of Tadase's POV

**~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~**

Amu's POV

"Tadaima!" I said to my mom while heading up to my room. Today had been a blast, well mostly. I finally found the perfect dress after the incident with Tadase-kun. Speaking of Tadase-kun, what exactly happened today? I mean he attacked me, with full force. But it couldn't have been or purpose, right?

Flashback~

"Amu, daijobu?" Rima asked when Ikuto brought me back into the dress store. **(A/N "Daijobu?" means "Are you OK?" or "I'm OK" depending on the situation)**

"Daijobu, Rima" I said.

"Well Amu, I'll see you later" Ikuto said as he jumped out the window of the dressing room.

"Now where were we, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked with a smirk on her face.

"OH NO! Not again!!" I yelled remembering the whole dress trying on spree.

"C'mon you have to find the right dress, ne?" Yaya said.

"Fine" I said while I lazily stepped back in my stall and began trying on dress #42 now.

End of Flashback~

"I guess this dress really is the perfect one," I said while holding it up. "It may not have been perfect at the store, but after Miki's final touches, this dress rocks!"

It was a long, strapless aquamarine dress. It hugged my curves and there was an extra layer of flowy fabric was on top. In the middle of my chest was the Humpty Lock acting like a brooch with more aquamarine flowy fabric falling from it too. About mid thigh on the left side of my dress, there was a slit exposing her left leg.

"Demo, it's mizuiro, desu," Suu said while examining it. **(A/N Ok this whole sentence basically needs translating. What Suu's trying to say is, "But it's blue, desu")**

"Yeah, so?" Miki said.

"It's not fair that it's your color, Miki!" Ran said. They all began fighting about the dress and colors and blah, blah, blah. It was way to annoying, so I had to say something.

"Minna, calm down! Remember this is a winter dance, so green or pink/red wouldn't make sense." I said. (Amu's wearing a strapless dress and it's winter. I find that really amusing :D)

"And I already said I was going to wear pink for the Valentine's Day Dance and green for the White Day Dance" **(A/N In case you haven't seen episode 74, then White Day is March 14 where the bys have to give gifts to girls. It's basically Valentine's Day reversed a month later)**

I took a quick shower, put on some pajamas and hopped into bed. "Hey do you guys know what happened with Tadase-kun today?" I asked my charas.

"I dunno, but he's been acting strange lately" Miki said.

"Yeah, he seems more angry" Ran said.

"And less nice, desu" Suu said.

"I really want to know what's wrong with him" Amu said with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Amu-chan, I have a good idea!" Ran said. "We could go ask—"

But Ran couldn't finish her great idea since everyone had fallen asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

So how was this chapter? Yeah not much plot really, more feelings and thoughts in this chappie. But next time, the plot will get moving because there will only be around 4 chapters left, maybe 5 depending on what will happen and if I change my mind. So until next time,

Ja Ne!, Alice-chan~


	7. Chapter 6

I only have 2 words for everyone:

GOMEN NASAI!!!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!

Yeah it's been how long now? I don't even know. Well I've just been caught up in everything at school. I mean every week there's a test, project, tons of homework, or all of the above. And then came midterms. THEY JUST NEED TO DIE!!!!!!! I was going to update during Christmas break, but I never was able to get some free time to write up another chappie because the stupid people at my school decided that midterms had to be AFTER winter break. So my parents made me study like every day until my brain was ready to explode. Chapter 7 was on its way before because I was half done with it on my other computer, but it was kinda, umm fail. So now I'm just sitting in my room typing up this message on my laptop. But we should just start now. I mean after waiting for months I wouldn't want to read this stupid story about the author's life…

NOTE: I don't own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit does.

Chapter 6 ~ Silhouette

Amu lay in her bed on a cloudy Sunday morning. Her eyes still closed and everything was still around her. No sounds or voices in the real world at this time. However the pinkette quickly turned over and her face became slightly wet.

_In Amu's mind~_

_She stood atop of Seino Middle School, or what she thought was her middle school. Dark swirls filled the sky and the roof wasn't in its regular shade of light terracotta. Instead, it was a deep red, more specifically blood red. It was almost unrecognizable. Amu looked around and then looked at herself, a simple black strapless gown was wrapped around her body and she wore ebony stilettos to match._

'_Wh-Where am I?' Amu thought. _

_She looked straight ahead and saw a dark figure that lay in what appeared to be in front of her. The figure, a boy who looked around Amu's size was lying there, looking dead._

'_That person looks hurt! I should help them out' Amu said to herself as she began to run towards the person. She could see him perfectly but she couldn't seem to reach him. It's as if the rooftop was stretching beneath her feet every second. Frustrated, Amu ripped the high heels of her blistered feet and threw them into the pitch-clack sky as they disappeared from her sight. She ran faster with all of her might as voices began to soon enter her mind._

"_I'm so sorry"_

"_I'm not who you think I am"_

"_You wouldn't want to see or talk to me, the real me."_

"_I'll leave now"_

_These four quotes just ran through her mind and she tried to ignore them, but the wouldn't go away._

"_Stop it! Go away!" Amu yelled as she shut her eyes and kept running. When she opened them back up, she began to fall into the sky as it sucked her up._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!!"_

_End of dream~_

Amu's POV

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" I yelled as I opened my eyes quickly and sat straight up. My breath was short and uneven. My palms were sweaty and my face was soaked. No dark, heartless sky or blood red floors. I was just in my room, where I belonged.

"Amu!! What was that for!" Ran yelled quickly popping out of her egg.

"What's going on?" Miki said drowsily while slowly peeking out of her egg.

"Wahh Amu-chan!! I heard a really kowaii sound!" Suu yelled coming back from her "morning walk" from my balcony while flying in through the window.

"I just had a scary nightmare that's all." I said calmly. I wanted to check for the time, but instead an orange post-it was over it. I read it over and my eyes had widened yet again. I pulled off the pots it to see the actual time.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! IT'S ALREADY 10:49!!" I yelled as I quickly ran into the bathroom.

"Oh, Amu" I heard my 3 charas mumble behind my back.

Regular POV:

Amu ran to the school faster than she ever would on a school day, She had on a sky blue and carnation pink diagonal striped one sleeved top on with a short white ruffled skirt an black leggings underneath it. She had on some white sneakers and a lightweight black blazer, the same one from her elementary school uniform, for this cloudy and cool day.

"Amu, don't forget to bring an um—" her mom tried to tell her, but Amu was already out the door and on her way to the rooftop. She climbed up the stairs and looked around at the surroundings. The sky was cloudy and dull, and the floor was a deep brown.

'_Just like my dream' Amu thought._

"Yo, Amu-chan!" Ryou said, breaking her out of her deep thought. He wore his signature outfit, the same one from the day he met Amu.

"Oh, um hi Ryou-kun" Amu said slowly looking away.

"I something wrong Amu-chan?" Ryou said with a worried tone. He placed his left hand on her forehead for a few seconds. "You're a little warm, maybe you should go home."

"No I'm perfectly fine." Amu said. "I just had a…a bad dream."

'_Maybe it'll be similar to my bad dream' Ryou thought._

"What was your dream about?" he asked.

"Well I was up here, I think, and it was all dark kind of like today. I saw someone who collapsed and tried to help them. But the more I ran, the further away I got from the figure and then I heard weird quotes. Something like 'I'm sorry' 'You don't know who I am' 'you wouldn't want to see the real me' stuff like that." Amu said thinking about the eerie voice that had called out to her.

"I had a similar dream like you, Amu-chan," I managed to say. "I had fallen and then I couldn't get up. It was nighttime and I was up on the roof here too. My eyes had barely opened and then I saw flashes of a girl in a long, flowey dress running towards me and I heard quotes saying 'No way' 'I hate you' 'Toying with a girl's emotions isn't funny' and some others." Ryou muttered out.

"Toying with a girl's emotions?" Amu said in a low tone as her eyes began to sparkle not as brightly as usual.

"Hey it was only a dream right? That probably won't happen, so cheer up." Ryou said with his signature smile.

"Yeah you're right. Also another thing I—" Amu began to say but she felt a few raindrops fall from the sky.

"Rain? Why now?" Ryou said as he placed his hand out and more fell into his palm. "Well it's only a small drizzle, but this isn't from nature."

"What?!" Amu said in confusion.

"This rain, it's…" Ryou began to say while thinking. "Someone's trying to track us." He said while grabbing Amu's arm and pulling her inside the staircase. The rain had become heavy and it came down on the two of them. Amu was completely soaked even though she had been in the heavy rain for a few seconds.

"Tracking us? Why and who would do such a thing?" Amu said still shocked and utterly confused.

"You see the lightning flashes out there?" Ryou said while pointing to the window as lightning was shot every few seconds. "The person who's controlling all of this wants to locate us."

"What if they find us?" Amu asked.

"We can't let them do that. I'm taking you home immediately." Ryou said while trying to run down the stairs with Amu lagging behind.

"But I don't—ahh!" Amu yelled as she tripped and began to tumble down the stairs. Ryou looked back and had quickly held Amu tight to him, but they fell down another 3 stories.

Amu quickly got up from Ryou and noticed a scratch on her left cheek and a bruise on both of her shins. She noticed Ryou was unconscious below her and she quickly shook him to try and wake him up.

"Ryou? Ryou are you all right? Wake up, say something, ANYTHING!" She yelled desperately to get him to wake up.

Ryou opened his eyes slowly and sat up while Amu supported him.

"They're on to us." Ryou said while slowly standing up. "We have to go, now."

"But Ryou! You have bruises everywhere, there's no way you can actually run all the way to my house." She cried begging him to stay.

"Ok Amu if you insist," Ryou said while he looked through his pocket for a small white star made of the same material as the humpty lock. "

"What if you come to my house with me? I don't think it'll be safe to leave you alone here." Amu said.

"Let me go with you down the stairs, at least." Ryou said. 'I can't tell her why now. She'll make me go with her all the way home,' Ryou thought.

"Ok sure." Amu said while beginning to run down the stairs with the stones in her pocket.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Hehe yeah…Ok so please review, and the conclusion to Amu's date with Ryou is coming up next time!


	8. Chapter 7

It's been too long everyone.

Chapter 7 ~ Hurt

Amu's POV

Ryou and I walked down the stairs carefully, trying not to fall again. Who was trying to track us and why? Why has Ryou been acting so suspicious lately? All of these questions make my head hurt so much, I just want to get home and have some time to to myself to clear my mind.

"Hey Amu, you know those stones I gave you?" Ryou said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, what about them?" I asked.

"You can use them to teleport yourself out of here. Just hold them near your heart and think about where you want to go, then you'll be teleported there," Ryou explained softly.

As we reached the ground floor, I looked out the window and saw more lightning. They were flashing brighter, and getting closer by the second. I knew I had to get myself out of here someway, somehow.

"Ryou, should I…?" I asked him taking the stones out of my pocket. He simply nodded and I grabbed a stone tightly within my hands and held it close to my heart. It began glowing in small, white flashes and I thought of home, remembering what he said. I could feel my feet lifting off the ground now, and the last hing I saw was what looked to be Ryou collapsing.

"Wait, no!" I screamed. I needed to help him, but it was too late. I felt myself being teleported and my everything around me went blank. The next time I opened my eyes, I saw my room in front of me, just as it wwas when I left it and I knew I was alone. My legs felt so weak and I immediately fell to the floor. I forgot my clothes were wet from the rain and I felt a chill come over me. If I could, I would've just layed there and forget about everything else around me, but I knew my first priority was to get out of these wet clothes. I slowly made my way to the closet and found some regular clothes. I began looking for a towel when I was soon interrupted by my charas.

"Back so soon?" I heard Ran ask as she flew behind me. After everything that happened, I just wasn't in the mood to tell her about today.

"Yeah, stuff happened so we had to cut it short," I said in a monotone voice. I wasn't telling the truth, but I wasn't lying either by saying that so I hoped my charas wouldn't ask for any details. I finally just grabbed a towel hanging on the door, and I was almost out of my room until Su flew in front of me.

"Amu-chan, are you sure you're okay? Why do you have so many cuts and bruises?" I stopped and thought about how to answer that. If I told her I was in danger, then she'd tell everyone else tomorrow at school and all my friends would be worried. That's definitely not what I wanted. This as my problem, not theirs.

"It's nothing really, I just fell on the way home." I lied as I made my way to the bathroom and closed the door. I just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone now.

Ryou's POV

My eyes opened slowly and I saw a dark ceiling above me. I tried looking around and listening for a single sound, but everything was dead silent and dark around me. Why was I at the school? I remember now, Amu teleported home after today's incident. She looked directly in my eyes when she began teleporting, and I could've sworn she tried reaching her hand out to me and screamed, but I blacked out so I can't be sure any of that happened.

"Ryou, you're finally awake!" Kaku said as he flew towards my face. I tried sitting up, but my body hurt everywhere. I just felt so…dead.

"How long was I out for?" I asked Kaku while still laying on the ground.

"A few hours I'd say." He looked into my eyes and could tell something was wrong. He knew I was thinking about _her_. About Amu.

"Did she—" I began to ask, but Kaku muttered a simple "Yeah" under his breath. Thank god she was okay. If anything else happened to her, I don't know what I would've done with myself. I mean I've done enough to hurt her already, but there's no going back now. Just as I was beginning to relax and I felt energy in my body again, I realized I had to get out of here. _They _would come looking for me again soon, and I had to go to the only safe place I had. Home. The only place where I could successfully be able to fly out of here was the rooftop. The ground was too risky since people would be able to se me leaping into the air and eventually flying away. I somehow made my way up the stairs again, but I had to literally drag myself up. I eventually made it to the top, and when I was about to fly off, my body involuntarily came to a halt and I felt myself falling back to the rooftop. I knew I wasn't going to wake up anytime soon after I fell, so I braced myself for the pain.

I thought I felt tears fall from eyes when I was almost at the rooftop, but I knew they weren't tears. I did know one thing for sure.

My time was up.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Yeah, I'm not dead so don't be thinking I was gone for 2 years and I wasn't coming back. Wow 2 years...I feel like it's been forever since I started this fanfic. I guess you could say the reason I started reviving Alice Nagata was because one of my good friends stopped writing fanfics too, but she re-started a few months ago. It made me think of all you guys that have been sitting tight for 2 years, and how bad it must be knowing a story you read and liked wasn't going to be updated anytime soon. So I went and read all your comments and it made me want to start writing again, so than you everyone!

I must say, I think my writing style has changed a lot since 2009 so if the characters seem more depressed, or if the story seems to be taking a darker route now, or even if you miss/are glad there is no more "weaboo-ness" then let's just say a lot happens in 2 years. Anyways, R & R you guys!

~Alice-chan


End file.
